Sinatra
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Chloe sneaks a peek at Beca's ipod while the girl is out. When Beca returns Chloe shows her how appreciated the new knowledge really is. Beca/Chloe


It wasn't something that Chloe would have ever guessed was on her girlfriend's ipod. Hell she was beyond shocked at the new information, Beca Mitchell had Frank Sinatra on her ipod. Chloe loved Frank though she would never tell anyone her age outright just because people thought she was crazy for being able to sing every song of his word for word without the music or anything. Needless to say in high school not many people were as excited about her as she was. She heard the door open and quickly put the device back down before launching herself onto the couch acting like she had been watching the tv the whole time.

"Hey babe." Chloe smiled as Beca walked in throwing her bag down onto the ground. "How was class?"

"I got a fucking D on that project."

"What! It was amazing!"

"He stated that I 'miss understood the main purpose of the project'. I made those songs my own! The arrangements are completely my on they portray completely different meanings they way they are now." Beca growled she grabbed her ipod off the table and pulled her shirt over her head. "I'm going to shower before Bella's." She sighed walking down the hall, looking massively defeated. Chloe felt horrible, she had watched Beca work for weeks on that project and produced an amazing piece in the end. She heard the shower turn on and sighed moving further down the couch as she muted the tv, Beca always sang in the shower, Chloe in turn always listened. She waited for the music to turn on but couldn't hear it, getting up she walked over to the bathroom door pressing her ear against it. Chloe half expects the door the fly open and her to fall on her face and have Beca laughingly accuse her of being a prev again but none of that happens. Instead of hearing the music turn she can hear the shower curtain open and shut, tapping her foot annoyed she kept waiting. Suddenly the voices of the Eagles filled the small room and Chloe grinned, she gave Beca this song, it was a sad song but she told Beca that she had filled her hole in her world, Beca was singing along beautifully to it. Opening the door she quickly and quietly as possible slipped out of her clothes and got in the shower with Beca.

"Chloe!" Beca chuckled as soon as the curtain moved. Chloe advanced on Beca pinning her to the plastic wall behind her, kissing the girl passionately, their hips hitting one another, Chloe pressed the small girl right into the wall holding her there. "You know had you done that the first time you jumped me in a shower we would've saved a lot of time." Beca joked wrapping her arms around the girl pulling her as close as possible as Chloe laid open mouth kisses along her neck. "Chloe I have Bella's in half an hour… if you don't stop I'm going to miss and then Aubrey will know and…oh god don't stop." Beca moaned as Chloe found her pulse point, she could feel Chloe smirk against her skin.

"You have Frank on your ipod." Chloe whispered into her neck.

"Yes I do, I'm not a single genre person, you should know that." Beca said smiling at the older girl. "Obviously."

"But it's Frank no one knows Frank anymore."

"Oh no, see everyone knows Frank, but not many love Frank enough to admit, those are the dumb ones."

"Even Aubrey isn't a big fan."

"You just proved my point." Beca smirked as Chloe gave her a disappointed look.

"Can't you two ever get along?"

"We do, when we're in separate rooms." Beca rolled her eyes when Chloe pouted, she kissed her girlfriend quickly before reaching around her for the shampoo she used. "I do need to hurry to get to Bella's."

"I know." Chloe said before running her hand up Beca's leg. "Or I could send them a text saying your feverish."

"Fuck Chloe stop." Beca whined grabbing the girl's hand dropping the shampoo bottle to the ground with a clash. "Please, tonight ok?"

"Fine." Chloe smirked and kissed Beca again before getting out. "You better hurry though you only have 5 minutes." Chloe chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom buck naked and down the hall to their bedroom. Beca turned the water to ice cold and thumped her head against the wall.

"She is gonna kill me."


End file.
